wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2019
Money in the Bank (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on May 19, 2019, at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. It was the tenth event under the Money in the Bank chronology. Event summary Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match At what point does it stop becoming a surprise when Bayley wins big matches? True, the former Raw Women’s Champion had mostly faded into the background as the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match drew closer and the odds shifted toward sentimental favorites, veterans or wild cards. However, Bayley never thrives more than when she’s been all but counted out. And while her ascension to the third-ever Ms. Money in the Bank may have clocked as an upset to some who had their money (ahem) on headline-grabbers like Dana Brooke, Nikki Cross and Naomi, for the rest (ahem) it was par for the course. If this was a surprise, you weren’t paying attention. All of which isn’t to say Bayley wasn’t facing long odds, even setting aside the fact that this was her first foray into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Natalya, the veteran, was surgical and deliberate in her use of the ladders; Naomi delivered a factor of unpredictability, bobbing and weaving to avoid damage at every turn. Ember Moon brought the daredevil factor with an Eclipse off a ladder to The Queen of Harts, and while Dana took every wild chance she could to prove she belonged; nobody could argue that she did not. Carmella, meanwhile, brought the grit, coming back from a knee injury at the hands of Mandy Rose to throw hands with God’s Greatest Creation in the waning moments of the battle. More than anything else, Bayley was always in the right place at the right time, capitalizing on confusion, dishing out damage, and, inevitably, staring Mandy square in the eyes after Sonya Deville stormed out of the locker room area to physically carry her tag team partner up the ladder to the precipice of the briefcase. The Huggable One shoved Mandy and Sonya clean off the ladder without another word, seizing the briefcase in a definitive moment, proving she came to SmackDown LIVE to remind people what she’s capable of on her own. It’s a lesson the rest of the field forgot at their peril: For all the combined talents of the Money in the Bank competitors, they misread the situation entirely. They thought they had Bayley out of the running, yet it turned out she had them right where she wanted them. Becky Lynch vs Lacey Evans Becky Lynch is still Raw Women’s Champion, but Lacey Evans made a believer out of her. There is simply no other takeaway from the performance of Lynch’s relatively untested challenger for the red-hued half of Becky’s Two Belts, as Evans made good on months of trash talk to take The Man to the absolute limit. The battle left the champ-champ a shell of herself just seconds before Charlotte Flair strolled to the ring for Lynch’s second consecutive match of the night. That Becky managed to retain the Raw Women’s Title is a testament to her skills. That it took her so much to do so is a testament to Lacey’s. Even the victory was something of a surprise, as Becky had suffered a coordinated assault on her left arm for nearly the entire duration of the match, all the better to take away the full strength of the Dis-Arm-Her. Evans’ mistake was gloating in her strategy too much; rubbing her handkerchief in The Man’s face fired up the Irishwoman and brought things back to an even keel. Evans didn’t even get within spitting distance of her fearsome Women’s Right after that, and Becky managed to get that Dis-Arm-Her locked in anyway, reversing a roll-up into the submission hold and earning a near-instant surrender from The Lady of WWE. It was, by any measure, a hard-fought victory, but “Becky Two Belts” was about to learn the hard way in her next bout that being a fighting champion comes with its drawbacks. Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair; Charlotte Flair vs Bayley Goodbye, “Becky Two Belts.” And goodbye, Charlotte Nine Times. In a stunning turn of events, the SmackDown Women’s Championship left WWE Money in the Bank with neither the woman who carried it into Hartford, nor the woman who won it from the champion. Instead, it belonged to the woman who won the Women’s Money in the Bank contract less than two hours earlier, Bayley. That’s right, Bayley is your new SmackDown Women’s Champion, having taken advantage of a truly chaotic conclusion to the latest installment of the eternal Lynch-Flair rivalry. Despite immediately swooping in on Becky while she was depleted from a match with Lacey Evans, The Queen struggled to put The Man to bed until Lacey herself intervened, blasting Becky with the Women’s Right she never got a chance to hit in her own bout. Despite a last-ditch roll-up attempt, The Man was out on her feet after that, and a big boot from Charlotte relieved Becky of “One Belt,” though The Queen’s victory lap would be short-lived. Amid a two-on-one beatdown from Lacey and Charlotte against The Man, Bayley made her presence known, clearing Lacey from the ring and alley-ooping Charlotte face-first into the ring post when The Queen moved to dispatch her. Following some initial hesitation, Bayley did what needed to be done, cashing in her contract and flattening Flair with a top-rope elbow drop to claim her first SmackDown Women’s Championship. And all things considered, Charlotte perhaps should have known better. It’s not the fist time Bayley has shocked the WWE Universe, or even Charlotte specifically. It’s been proven, time and again, that given the opportunity, Bayley will make believers out of those who write her off. It was a lesson foolishly forgotten and learned the hard way, once again. Results * Money in the Bank ladder match for a women's championship match contract: Bayley defeated Carmella, Dana Brooke, Ember Moon, Mandy Rose (with Sonya Deville), Naomi, Natalya, and Nikki Cross * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Lacey Evans by submission * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch © * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship This was Bayley's Money in the Bank cash-in match: Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young (Raw/Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match) * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso & Beth Phoenix Image gallery 031_MITB_05192019ej_1407--cfc47723a65e68cb99d348acb55c5004.jpg 032_MITB_05192019ej_0752--460058566ee6e4a46fb38e8dc2b6a4bb.jpg 033_MITB_05192019jg_0995--a083597488baee7d32757526bb89fbe7.jpg 034_MITB_05192019ej_0772--681cdd11835d96b0d3ae808f196cff3a.jpg 035_MITB_05192019ej_0782--79dceacf8c7fe1a5e42e5be1048ab085.jpg 036_MITB_05192019gd_2081--66a714a11520e497b49b7153d878d569.jpg 037_MITB_05192019ej_0830--9d2dad69f7b701d504a67c4880953761.jpg 038_MITB_05192019gd_2128--1f74700037d9f64ba8600207af7f122c.jpg 039_MITB_05192019ej_0859--2d153e29b3837232bf7895f03d6e4e83.jpg 040_MITB_05192019jg_1007--84026bbab4dbf54c623f44d61f7f753f.jpg 041_MITB_05192019ej_0876--9b0b5ef6c4c53e2ba0155df6adf95e0e.jpg 042_MITB_05192019ej_0883--2526328776c76697cb58e1305b2e52ed.jpg 043_MITB_05192019gd_2163--be9c3a7863564f1593514e420bffc75b.jpg 044_MITB_05192019ej_0903--3ac32b178504d44ff090057843ebe2ed.jpg 045_MITB_05192019ej_0931--2f602663deb1865b534b9a556ce9d6cb.jpg 046_MITB_05192019ej_0942--cdb802e204d2a77b01af4b8c06019d95.jpg 047_MITB_05192019gd_2194--131423f58e5ac8a3246816781e21298f.jpg 048_MITB_05192019ej_1001--961ccc1dfa2ee05af633b9bee528d8f7.jpg 049_MITB_05192019ej_1035--87b6ca52de906db2e21cb093e5fb3558.jpg 050_MITB_05192019gd_2246--da4a288c33acb91aa5f03dd715114ce1.jpg 051_MITB_05192019jg_1061--6d0dece8a79c1e62e4214af4ed40a8f6.jpg 052_MITB_05192019ej_1067--435951c0dcf3c51cdcf3d732bdbc950e.jpg 053_MITB_05192019gd_2324--c53ef38286c6b2dec0f3982aa9580be7.jpg 054_MITB_05192019ej_1193--953aeb6de5640e47f80ae5169228b23b.jpg 055_MITB_05192019gd_2380--444aa7e7dc5d5115ced44524d76612a9.jpg 056_MITB_05192019ej_0458--a5dc8bf221dddbcd6e9b5183b2adfa04.jpg 057_MITB_05192019gd_2474--a04cb96677a93d5f0cb795d2cf2c4c3f.jpg 058_MITB_05192019ej_0500--f0d11e07a3e9f2b70222081c7f616490.jpg 059_MITB_05192019jg_1187--a11898192b351a99ec64409b25791846.jpg 060_MITB_05192019gd_2540--978ed0ba2a04276f3ff457f7762e15a9.jpg 061_MITB_05192019gd_2545--99ad080e1dce2adf56150f0105b7d96e.jpg 062_MITB_05192019gd_2555--3fd9984f8bbad7201ab4935b45cae8ff.jpg 063_MITB_05192019gd_2571--3b884e3985d993f60f3000b41d766139.jpg 064_MITB_05192019gd_2613--913f33e8a8ef663dc94c0c468bf2ec4b.jpg 065_MITB_05192019ej_0595--2970162b2ece8e990ddaa494de670080.jpg 066_MITB_05192019ej_0612--3fdec3152c8ca328ae286df44645d45c.jpg 149_MITB_05192019jg_4678--d43dde22575d1719b712da8a5553a40e.jpg 150_MITB_05192019jg_4715--a0c1cb50da501b3f65f7021fec617882.jpg 151_MITB_05192019ej_2744--515ece4369a530ad9f1435b901cb4595.jpg 152_MITB_05192019ej_2753--1c44223509d17a69b04daf35a3f5940a.jpg 153_MITB_05192019ej_2660--77fe825cf8a39457914c504470981196.jpg 154_MITB_05192019jg_4793--c7a389747f137a4195876a3285d8c03d.jpg 155_MITB_05192019ej_2802--5ed110eae183fec63f0395002ccc816f.jpg 156_MITB_05192019ej_2814--703f7afcc861788a53d1a9db72bc154e.jpg 157_MITB_05192019ej_2831--ab1dc2db5f110fc9c2a2a7d0d6ccf725.jpg 158_MITB_05192019gd_4499--3bd0da6962722e53fc8ad7fa9c817572.jpg 159_MITB_05192019jg_4837--925bfba00de3507a30ae5f2af4dd0413.jpg 160_MITB_05192019jg_4856--29b169b3b09523608939a648bb8c445f.jpg 161_MITB_05192019jg_4861--9ff5b10fc5cd7833197245bb51704231.jpg 162_MITB_05192019ej_2972--59913750b3bc51d79322b38c490d5086.jpg 163_MITB_05192019ej_3171--08ed4f8887c52a28aa0fb6795c9f1638.jpg 164_MITB_05192019jg_4877--62914bd1cc222d7967eb2e3d468c21ac.jpg 165_MITB_05192019ej_2995--22f9eed61bb5deda49bc8bde9e579602.jpg 166_MITB_05192019gd_4577--73f6cd4b04f95a8d7ef43c6eef6f1572.jpg 167_MITB_05192019ej_3001--fda1ec490f47350a259f82a26029c04b.jpg 168_MITB_05192019jg_4889--c56c705ad4fb87e134722e28618cf6f7.jpg 169_MITB_05192019ej_3009--5fb025130b18702ec84b9ea5d6e9531a.jpg 170_MITB_05192019ej_3031--370aee97cbdd6fa9d0aaaf886e5968df.jpg 171_MITB_05192019ej_3070--7a106d6e3a73c042d593ebca7d1f8521.jpg 172_MITB_05192019jg_4924--b2800688ca83c8286c7426fdf5bc1411.jpg 173_MITB_05192019ej_3118--fca664535299d28467faac08df7959d2.jpg 174_MITB_05192019jg_5001--89df7bdda2b7c133f321da0a83267f30.jpg 176_MITB_05192019ej_3359--4a22c64bf9b2a0a504f56fa7fd01a27d.jpg 177_MITB_05192019jg_5017--188319b2e8ea019bb17dba9219ce25fa.jpg 178_MITB_05192019ej_3771--29150f51f0cd11c07ebf5fe7bb0cfc49.jpg 179_MITB_05192019jg_5027--39b74fc983d1e1cb10dc5d1ca200f7ad.jpg 180_MITB_05192019gd_5478--9691cb85e03a9b9e4af24aa32c444cdd.jpg 181_MITB_05192019gd_5505--d836b25fb516f6cd851f0496a8b54a0d.jpg 182_MITB_05192019ej_3404--5bc45cf3e0319970571da94d0600ad09.jpg 183_MITB_05192019jg_5040--8608dfe3fda474a4e9e8d46fb8dcb101.jpg 184_MITB_05192019gd_5517--024dde2a25086fdaf9d0fa13b316feca.jpg 185_MITB_05192019ej_3457--1d62a9f6f5e6ace00297ed91df36e2b9.jpg 186_MITB_05192019ej_3463--935bc0b5a7e40aecc5bf8d637125a81b.jpg 187_MITB_05192019ej_3479--62d0d4ea7e8d1630b7565df4731f6019.jpg 188_MITB_05192019gd_5559--cc51d1a940785ceaf8fc0599e24dc72c.jpg 189_MITB_05192019ej_3502--304d562595689ec4a539763166690c34.jpg 190_MITB_05192019ej_3511--634abfc3d209e947c7bad40f620d1fbb.jpg 191_MITB_05192019jg_5103--e6b1532d45dc02a231da62b5300b9d45.jpg 192_MITB_05192019gd_5628--1db0eca8c5014b632ad1406c874ebc30.jpg 193_MITB_05192019gd_5634--c3d674c37700e9853cfc43c9f6aec57e.jpg 194_MITB_05192019jg_5127--f0890b98de328506bfc1a93cf690b1ed.jpg 195_MITB_05192019gd_5695--3c61d21c2e3b4078d6aedea51b3dab15.jpg 196_MITB_05192019gd_5707--79e069bbc9c2079bc8d78dc7e7f13907.jpg 197_MITB_05192019jg_5185--d87d193d43c57fb4f49b5e0fa55cc14f.jpg 198_MITB_05192019gd_5716--5348701f9103bba85de43fcaaa8d5735.jpg 199_MITB_05192019gd_5737--4ab714dd6667b0328faf79242124ac49.jpg 200_MITB_05192019gd_5755--ce64e59c09986a42c26ea792e2970353.jpg 201_MITB_05192019jg_5221--5e99e3bc6f7aa23f9aaa171f3af394c9.jpg 202_MITB_05192019ej_3705--d9d77bc335f8a6dead82ea459306c094.jpg 203_MITB_05192019gd_5849--19f52bfcabb805250ab51894524d1cdf.jpg 204_MITB_05192019gd_5924--7fa43bf82ffaf8c65e2fc33bb2e4e91b.jpg 205_MITB_05192019jg_5398--a4bbe79912494e5f5be2703703970633.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Lacey Evans Category:Mandy Rose Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Renee Young Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Sonya Deville